


would you mind

by tendery (orphan_account)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tendery
Summary: chanhee constantly had dirty thoughts about the student council president and maybe he should do something about it.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	would you mind

**Author's Note:**

> originally a johnten fic but changed this to taeni for a friend :^) if u dont like smut dont read !!!!!!! this is 4k words of literally just porn

chanhee wasn’t a pervert. 

at least he thought he wasn’t. but anyone who looked into his dirty thoughts about student council’s president yoo taeyang would think otherwise. chanhee had, what his friend seokwoo would call, an infatuation with him. he had an infatuation with the way taeyang bit his perfect lips, bat his perfect eyelashes, laughed his perfect laugh and had that perfect dominant aura chanhee craved.

one too many times has chanhee jerked himself to the thought of taeyang in the shower and in bed when he was just plain bored after studying and suddenly he thought about taeyang’s vanilla scent and his hand was suddenly down his boxers.

he’s only ever spoken to taeyang a few times and it’s only whenever he had gotten sent up to the office to receive awards for his achievements or whenever taeyang wanted to ask what was for homework in their history class. seokwoo always pushed him to talk to taeyang more, rather than to talk about school but to befriend him instead.

chanhee was shy honestly, he stuttered and felt his cheeks heating up every time taeyang would talk to him. taeyang probably thought he was a bit off since he couldn’t properly talk to him. he only felt this way with the elder and he was sure he could never get he relationship he wanted with taeyang at this rate. 

seokwoo’s boyfriend youngkyun was best friends with taeyang, so seokwoo always offered chanhee help with talking to taeyang because he had connections. youngkyun was nice, he wouldn’t say no to trying to help chanhee have another friend besides him and seokwoo. but chanhee really didn’t want to risk anything and much less embarrassment. he’d much rather be fantasizing about taeyang if he couldn’t even talk to the boy.

speaking of his fantasizing, taeyang was sure that taeyang had a big dick. with his height and lithe but strong body, he would be packing for sure. it made chanhee moan loudly as he laid in bed with three fingers inside of him, thinking about how full he would feel with taeyang’s cock inside of him. but he knew three fingers weren’t enough in comparison to how big he believed taeyang would be. since he was a little shorter and skinnier than him, it was an ideal fit for him.

he could feel his mouth water at the thought of taeyang’s hot cock inside of his mouth, his fingers grabbing the roots of chanhee’s dark hair as he thrusted into the back of his throat. chanhee wasn’t sure if he had a gag reflex or not but he would choke on taeyang if he asked him to. 

chanhee never thought of taeyang being lovely in bed. he could think of anything _but_ lovely. mostly because he really liked the thought of being pounded into mercilessly by someone of taeyang’s size. 

in the midst of chanhee thinking about taeyang running his hands through his hair, his head shoved into his arms as he dozed off, he felt someone tap his arm. the boy sat up abruptly, shoving his glasses to the bridge of his nose to look at whoever woke him up.

to his surprise, it was taeyang. chanhee could feel himself blushing, turning his head around to face the front instead of the other boy. curse taeyang for being the one to wake him up from fantasizing about said boy. but he was glad for it anyway because the teacher finished up the notes just as the bell rang.

chanhee groaned, massaging his temples in annoyance as he had to head to his final period, gym, next and couldn’t stay behind to copy the notes. he felt someone tap his arm again and he was about to snap at them until he realized it was taeyang again.

“hey, uh, sorry i didn’t wake you up from your nap. you looked kind of tired” chanhee could almost snort _, the night before he was fucking himself into oblivion imagining it was taeyang so it’s technically his fault._ “so i let you sleep and i copied the notes for you.”

chanhee’s eyes widened as taeyang handed him his copy of notes. he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out besides a quiet ‘thanks’. taeyang smiled down at him, shrugging then proceeding to pack up his things and walk out the door. chanhee groaned when he realized how much of an embarrassment he was and packed up his things as well. 

so much for loving his imaginary taeyang being rough with him behind the star student facade. he was an angel. 

yet chanhee didn’t really see this coming. one second chanhee was putting his things away in his locker after sweating his ass off in gym then a second later he was being pinned down against the lockers by none other than taeyang seo himself. 

“what the-“ chanhee yelped, taeyang’s large hand startling him when he roughly slammed it next to chanhee’s head against the blue locker. chanhee choked on his saliva when he saw taeyang’s sharp, almond eyes staring down at him. he was grinning, a mischievous glint in his usually soft eyes. 

“chani.” his voice resonated throughout the locker room. no one else but them were inside. 

the younger felt his knees almost give out from the look taeyang was giving him. and that nickname _oh god_ that nickname. he was tempted to just go on his knees and suck him dry already.

“d-did you need something?” chanhee couldn’t help but stammer again. curse his gigantic crush on taeyang making him ruthlessly unable to properly speak to him. he sounded so fucking stupid he was sure taeyang was about to yell at him to stop pining for him. that he was being obvious. but it never came.

“oh _chani_ ,” taeyang purred and chanhee wanted to cry when he felt taeyang’s long fingers cup his cheeks, he could feel goosebumps running along his arms, “i don’t copy note for free, you know? i need you to return the favor for my hard work, do you have any ideas, doll?”

_doll_. chanhee can feel himself already hardening.

chanhee decided that maybe. maybe he should take advantage of this situation and do something about his overactive imagination including taeyang. 

“can i..” chanhee bit his lip, his cheeks heating up for the nth time talking to taeyang. he could barely even look at him as he shakily pointed to his crotch. 

taeyang chuckled as if confirming chanhee’s answer by pulling his hand down and leading it onto his crotch. chanhee almost squawked at the contact but didn’t pull away. instead, swiftly switching his positions with taeyang and promptly going down on his knees.

“eager aren’t we?” taeyang ran his long fingers through chanhee’s hair like chanhee had always imagined. it felt so much better than how he imagined.

_you have no idea_ , chanhee wanted to say but he was too busy pulling down taeyang’s pants hastily. maybe he seemed a bit too excited when he could see the clear, big outline of taeyang’s cock through his black boxers. chanhee almost started shaking at the thought of it inside of him. he hoped this favor was more than just a blowjob. 

immediately chanhee was greeted by taeyang’s rather large cock springing out of his boxers once freed. chanhee licked his lips as if he was about to devour a whole meal. and that he was.

he pressed a dirty kiss to the reddened tip, moaning when he licked his lips again and already tasted some pre cum. the younger’s tongue peeked out of his thin lips and licked kittenishly against the tip down to the base. he could almost giggle at the sound of taeyang’s impatient hissing.

he’s wanted this for so long. now he was finally getting it. he practically drooled at the actual sight of taeyang’s fairly large cock, it was just as big as he imagined, maybe even bigger. he wanted it up his ass so bad. but he had to be patient. he wanted to please taeyang first. 

he made sure not to use his teeth as he wrapped his lips around the tip. his mouth could barely stretch around the tip for god’s sake, he didn’t know if he was able to take he rest just like that but he tried to anyways. he almost failed but he kept going just from hearing taeyang’s groans and little curses. his fingers tightened around chanhee’s hair, tugging slightly when chanhee’s tongue pressed against the underside. 

and he let loose, playing with taeyang’s testes as he slurped up the latter’s cock, bobbing his head up back and forth while diving down then back up again as if he was bobbing for apples. he let the tip of taeyang’s member hit the back of his throat, grab his hair harder as he face-fucked him, moving his hips back and forth to the rhythm of chanhee’s muffled choking. 

taeyang’s hand reached over to touch chanhee’s cheek, looking down at him to warn him that he was about to come. he could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes but he loved it. choking on taeyang’s cock. 

the boy let go of taeyang’s member with a wet, disgusting pop and jerked it up and down until taeyang released a loud groan. chanhee positioned himself with his mouth open directly in front of taeyang’s cock. spurts of white came all over chanhee’s face. even on his glasses.

the boy sighed in content as he felt the thick lines of cum drizzle all over his face. he stroked taeyang’s dick onto his tongue, milking it until the last drop and there was nothing left. he closed his mouth, playing around with the sticky substance before promptly swallowing it. taeyang touched his jaw and chanhee opened, sticking his tongue out to show proof he indeed swallowed taeyang’s cum.

“good boy.” taeyang drawled out, his finger drawing down the excess cum on chanhee’s beautiful face and into his mouth. carefully he let chanhee lick off the cum from his glasses before wiping them with his shirt. chanhee grimaced, as he didn’t want to do this while he was not able to see but happily grinned when taeyang placed them back onto his nose. 

“doesn’t a good boy get a reward?” chanhee breathed, almost too forwardly but if taeyang noticed he didn’t complain. taeyang gently prodded at chanhee’s lips with his fingers, running them against the plush pair before promptly letting chanhee’s wrap his tongue around them. chanhee looked up at him through his lashes, letting the elder watch him as he sucked on his fingers. 

he pulled away with saliva connecting his fingers and chanhee’s _oh so kissable_ lips. taeyang was so tempted to kiss him but he was saving that for later. right now, he was focused on dicking chanhee down.

“lay against the bench, it’s going to be uncomfortable but it’s better than the floor.” taeyang muttered, squeezing chanhee’s cheek slightly and chanhee couldn’t hold back a snicker. it was inappropriate but taeyang snickered back at him when he saw how wide chanhee was willing to open his legs for him.

chanhee laid down on the bench in front of the lockers where students usually sat to chat or change out into their gym clothes. it was narrow, only sets of lockers on either side of the benches. taeyang sat in front of him, being painstakingly slow unbuttoning chanhee’s black jeans, towering over him with a leering grin. the thai boy could barely hold eye contact. 

taeyang pulled down chanhee’s pants down to his boxers, letting chanhee wiggle them off before dropping them to the side. chanhee’s bottom felt cold. taeyang’s warm hands touched his ass and the boy could only shiver in response. it seemed taeyang really liked teasing him. he blew on chanhee’s dick, making taeyang squirm and let out an annoyed high-pitched cry. 

“cute.” taeyang muttered, grabbing one of chanhee’s legs and tossing it over his shoulder, promptly grabbing him by the hips to pull him closer. his fingers were drying of chanhee’s saliva so he let chanhee coat his fingers with his saliva again, taeyang proceeding to coat them again with his own mixing with chanhee’s. 

chanhee’s cheeks were growing redder by the second. they were both kinda unsanitary from what it seemed but it was hot in chanhee’s book. he felt taeyang’s finger prod at his entrance, stifling a chuckle when it slid right in. 

“oh. did you play with yourself already this morning, chani?” taeyang hummed, amused, already shoving a second finger to stretch him out. chanhee nodded, whimpering in affirmation when he felt taeyang’s hair tickling at his thighs, “you’re so cute chanhee, you know? those sounds you make are driving me crazy. you’re truly a little slut for my cock aren’t you?”

chanhee almost banged his leg onto the lockers if it weren’t for taeyang’s hands holding his legs down onto his shoulders. he arched his back, the wet, intruding feeling of taeyang’s tongue in his ass. 

“oh my god.. fuck yes, tae-“ chanhee moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of taeyang’s tongue thrusting back and forth along with his fingers scissoring him. the overstimulation was too much for him when taeyang’s other hand reached over to cup chanhee’s chest and squeeze his pert nipple. 

a third finger was inserted easily into him, taeyang’s tongue no longer on his ass but licking his neck and leaving numerous love bites against it. chanhee cried out under him when his tongue found it’s way to his nipples, biting and teasing at the nub roughly. 

“one more or are you ready?” taeyang asked, pressing a kiss up to chanhee’s chin. the raven haired boy nodded, dazed and choked out,

“i want your cock inside of me already tae. hurry up please.” 

chanhee’s begging was even cuter. the elder just brushed aside chanhee’s bangs and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead then to his parted lips. chanhee, after all they had just done, blushed _again_. 

“it’s going to hurt. it seems a bit too big for your body, are you sure you can handle it?” he didn’t sound condescending at all. chanhee wanted him to be, he wanted him to humiliate his body and let chanhee prove he could take him. he wanted taeyang to ruin him. but he shook his head, assuring him he could take it.

and boy did he take it. he screamed, he was sure people could hear him from the outside as his hole tightened around taeyang’s length. but he didn’t care, he wanted taeyang _now_. 

“go.” he wheezed out. taeyang raised an eyebrow at this,

“chani, it’s your first time–“

“i said _go_.” 

the way taeyang fucked was lazy but incredibly rough. it wasn’t slow because chanhee asked him to not take his precious time because chanhee was impatient. taeyang gave sloppy thrusts into chanhee, his hips snapping back and forth while he grabbed at chanhee’s hair and made the younger face him as he fucked into him.

only a few thrusts in does taeyang do exactly what chanhee wants. to humiliate him.

“cmon chani. say ‘ _fuck me harder class president!’_ like the slut you are.” 

“f-fu- _ahh_ , me h-hard.. er.. class president.”

there was a click heard above chanhee but the younger paid no mind to it. 

he was a moaning mess under him, begging for taeyang to go faster and fill him up with his seed. _breed me, breed me, breed me_. he was practically screaming at this point from all the pleasure taeyang’s member gave him but he didn’t give a shit. taeyang’s cock continuously slammed against his prostate like it was a button, clenching onto his arms as he abused the spot over and over again. 

“baby you’re not even one bit scared someone’s gonna walk in on you getting fucked like a ragdoll? hm?” taeyang smacked chanhee’s ass and the younger moaned, shaking his head. he hoped it left a mark.

chanhee could feel himself growing even more excited at the thought of the chance of someone walking in on taeyang pounding into him. with his legs over his shoulder as he licked into his mouth. their tongues messily battling for dominance as they kissed. taeyang’s mouth was sweet, tasting of honey and sunshine in chanhee’s mind. he wanted to taste it forever. 

he moaned taeyang’s name out like a mantra, as if his name was the only word he knew when he was fucking him. taeyang sleazily smirked at this and jerked chanhee’s cock up and down while he moved his hips back and forth. 

chanhee loved it. the clear sounds of skin against skin resonating throughout the locker room and taeyang’s testes soundly smacking against his ass while he fucked him. 

chanhee’s fingers raked up taeyang’s back, making sure it left some scratch marks to mark the elder properly. taeyang hissed at the sensation but took it as a cue to fuck chanhee harder. his large cock making chanhee feel full as he could practically feel him in his stomach now. he was sweaty.

chanhee’s hair was all over the place, his glasses were fogged up and crooked against the bridge of his nose but taeyang thought it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. the younger’s eyes were screwed tight, the familiar sensation at the pit of his stomach signaling him that he was about to cum.

“t-taeyang i’m gonna..”

“i am too, baby, _fuck_.” taeyang’s nails dug deeper into his thighs as he kissed chanhee again, messy but softly. no tongue and just their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

chanhee came with a scream. his whole body shook while he came onto his stomach, drool escaping from the side of his lips with his mouth open. his moans were stuttery as he came, feeling taeyang’s seed explode inside of him at the same time. taeyang let out a string of curses, riding out his high slowly inside of a shaking chanhee. he pulled away, leaving chanhee only full with his seed instead of his cock previously nestled deep inside of him.

taeyang was lovely after sex was what chanhee learned. though during sex he was lazy and rough, afterwards he made sure to take good care of chanhee. taeyang carefully wiped chanhee’s ass of the semen dripping from inside of his hole. the boy just grimaced at the coldness but he enjoyed being full of taeyang’s cum anyways.

“um..” chanhee was still shy, even after all that. he played with his fingers instead of properly looking up at taeyang as he cleaned him up, “w-why.. did you let me do all that?” 

fuck his stuttering seriously. seokwoo would laugh at his face right now for still being a mess for taeyang after all that. taeyang raised an eyebrow up at chanhee before grinning,

“i like you of course. and i knew you wanted it anyways, since you like me too. you didn’t expect me to actually make you do something you didn’t want to _just_ for notes, right?”

“what-“ chanhee sputtered, of course his face beet red, “how would you know what i wanted? and how do you know i like you?”

“simple. i heard you moaning my name in your sleep back in class.” chanhee paled but taeyang was quick to assure him like the kind boy he was, “you were quiet, don’t worry. but i could certainly hear you next to me. you’re really cute when you’re sleeping you know? you were twitching and i saw you close your legs and rub them together at the dirty thoughts of me. it’s cute.”

chanhee was horrified to say in the least. he had his face covered with both of his hands and he squeezed his thighs together in embarrassment, shying away from taeyang. tears threatened to spill out of his eyes from embarrassment and they burned. now he was _really_ humiliated. taeyang could tell it wasn’t in the way he liked and immediately reached over to soothe him.

“oh baby it’s okay.” taeyang cooed, sliding his hand up from chanhee’s thighs shut tight and up to his face. he pulled away the younger’s hands and held the sides of his face tenderly. chanhee’s whole face fit in the palms of taeyang’s hands and he sobbed harder. fat tears rolling down his face because of taeyang’s softened puppy eyes. damn taeyang for being so cute.

chanhee could feel taeyang’s tongue press against his cheek, languidly licking away chanhee’s tears then licking back into his mouth. chanhee sighed into the kiss, letting taeyang suck on his tongue and bite on his lips to soothe him. they pulled away panting, strands of saliva connecting them and changee felt tempted to lean back in and dirtily kiss taeyang again. he didn’t care about the saliva and how gross it was to enjoy the amount of saliva produced from their tongue-off, it was hot and chanhee was horny again. 

“ah ah ah,” taeyang waved a finger at chanhee, meaning no, because they were still in the school locker rooms and someone will find them at some point. chanhee gulped, becoming hotter by the second as he timidly pulled down his shirt to cover his exposed, hardening dick. taeyang smiled, pushing up chanhee’s glasses, “adorable. let’s get out of here sunshine before anyone catches us.”

chanhee allowed taeyang to give him a quick handjob, biting onto his clothed shoulder as he came into his large hand that wrapped around his smaller member. the student president wiping him clean again and helping him step into his unsoiled undergarments. chanhee’s ass hurt but it was worth it to him, he thought while gazing up at taeyang whom was fixing his hair to look neater. 

they washed their hands in the locker room’s bathroom and flicked water at each other playfully as if taeyang didn’t just fuck chanhee’s brains out and also might have a picture of chanhee under him but chanhee still wasn’t sure if it was the sound of taeyang’s phone earlier or not. he didn’t care anyways. as long as it pleases taeyang.

the older boy gave him another warm smile and he let chanhee hold his hand all the way out the lockers. he was genuine, so chanhee was not concerned if the picture taeyang might have took could be leaked. the school was almost empty and no one seemed to mind the over-achieving student chanhee and student council president taeyang holding hands all the way outside. 


End file.
